Music Shuffle Meme
by Midnight Memories
Summary: Doing the music shuffle meme with the following pairing: NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaTema, KibaHina, and now SasuSaku! Request your pairings inside!
1. Introduction

Hi everyone!

I found this amazing challenge while scrolling through a few people's fanfics, and I decided to give it a try on my favorite Naruto couples. Here are the (so far, probably more to come) couples I will try the challenge one:

Naruto/Hinata  
Neji/Tenten  
Shikamaru/Temari  
Kiba/Hinata

The challenge was:

1.Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

Now, let me mention that I write them, yet I do not review them at all! They get posted, period, "hot off the press". So when you read them, realize it's a rushed first draft! XD

If anyone has any requests, go ahead to ask! I'll probably try out the challenge if I ever get bored.

Last thing, I shall disclaim everything here! The songs do not belong to me, neither do the characters. I only created the plot!

Take care!


	2. NarutoHinata

Dedication: To Jayme-baby, because she asked for a NarutoHinata meme:D Hope you like it cocotte!

* * *

**1) Who I am Hates who I've Been – Relient K (3:52)  
**  
"And we announce Konoha's new Hokage, Lord Uzumaki Naruto!"

Roars of happy screams erupted from the crowd as the blond hurried on stage, wearing his usual bright orange suit and the Hokage's white and red hat. He was laughing happily as he punched a fist in the air and, once the uproar had died down, yelled out, "I told you all! Dattebayo!"

An hour later, as the blond was going back home, he noticed Hinata standing close by. She was blushing madly and was twisting her hands around.

"Hinata! Hi!" he said gleefully.

"Naruto-kun," she whispered breathlessly, "Don't change. Now that you've become Hokage, please don't turn… unlike yourself. I'm worried you'll…"

Naruto eyed her softly, understanding perfectly. Smiling at his bestest friend, he spoke lightly, "Don't worry, 'nata, I'd never change and turn the way I was before. I love the way I am, and I know you love me this way, so I'll never change."

* * *

**2) Grace Kelly- Mika (3:06)**

I never knew why I was attracted to Naruto. It was just the way his eyes glinted when he said something, how determined he was generally in life. I loved him so much, it wasn't even possible!

So when the girls told me that Naruto basically liked everything that I wasn't, I tried changing.

My observations:

1- Naruto doesn't seem to like ultra-mini skirts and tank tops. Well, he ran off when he saw me in it… so I figured that I shouldn't wear that.

2- When I right-off told him I loved him, he seemed to be still clueless. He just said "Well, me too!" … I wonder what he meant by that!

3- I also observed that, when I put on makeup and "strutted my thang", as Ino put it, he gets nosebleeds.

He's strange, but it's okay! I still love him!

* * *

**3) Who am I - Rex Goudie (3:15)**

"Naruto!"

Hinata's voice had been soft, coming as a bright shaft of light tonight. I feel myself dying though… The katana was so deeply inside that there's no way I'll live…

I want to tell her thank you…

Without Hinata, I never would've felt love. I never would've realized exactly who I was. Inside, the knowledge that people hated me, had always raged inside. But with Hinata nearby, she refused to look at my past. I finally can get over my past, get over the cruelties that the Kyuubi had done.

She made me realize that I was a new person. I was not the demon. I was my own human being, just like her.

If only I could tell her how she made me who I am today. She's my reason to smile, my reason to live. My reason to die.

The katana had been for her. I feel her tears hitting my face rhythmically, but I cannot clear them. Goodbye Hinata, thank you.

* * *

**4) I Love Rock n' Roll – Joan Jett (2:54)  
**  
"A music club!?" Naruto exclaimed, looking at the brand-new building that had opened its doors. It was nighttime, the perfect occasion for teenage shinobi gather in the music-blasting establishment.

Being the hyperactive ninja that he was, Naruto burst inside, feeling the heavy beat hitting him. "I can dance it out better than anyone here! Dattabeyo!"

Since there were many people already grooving, including a rather inhebrited Anko, Naruto jumped in and began to move with the rock-and-roll beat. Yet his eyes were drawn out to a girl slinking shyly away from the room. Curiously, he followed her out and caught her arm.

"Hinata? Why'd you leave?"

The girl shyly looked at him. "D-dancing isn't my thing, Naruto-kun…"

* * *

**5) Apologize - One Republic (3:04)**

"You're only with me because—" the girl choked on her own words, as she viciously wiped the tears that stained her porcelain face. "Because you pity me! You pity me! You don't even love me!"

She never gave Naruto the chance to retort. Whirling around, she dashed away towards the Hyuuga compound, knowing that the blond hyperactive shinobi wouldn't follow her them. Hiashi had always disapproved of their relationship, yet they had stuck together through it. Until today…

Today, Naruto had cheated on her.

After being caught – and confronted- by the petite woman, he had melted in apologies and had instantly told the other girl, on the spot, that he never wanted to see her again. But the harm had been done.

It was too late to apologize.

So Hinata ran away towards the compound, knowing that every servant who looked at her would be sure to report to their clan leader. Hiashi would know…

But everything was too late…

* * *

**6) Get the Party Started – Pink (3:14)  
**  
Hinata shuffled out of the Hyuuga compound hurriedly, trying to be as quiet as possible. She knew that her friends were all waiting for her at Uzumaki Naruto's house. It was her eighteenth birthday after all, and her lovely acquaintances had decided that they'd throw a party for her.

Soon, the music pumped towards her. Hinata trudged shyly in the backyard, where all her friends' attention turned to her. But she only saw Naruto, who bounced happily towards her and gave her a short kiss.

"Come on, Hina-chan!" he said with a happy grin. "Come and dance!"

Everyone in the room smiled as she followed her Naruto. She wasn't one to dance, much less to party, but tonight was her night. She could afford to get a little wild.

"The birthday girl is here!" Naruto yelled loudly, punching a fist in the air. "Let's party!"

* * *

**7) What hurts the most - Rascal Flatts (3:33)**

It was raining that day. The soft pitter patter of rain hitting on the metal roof of his echoed deeply in his aching heart. Yet the usual hyperactive shinobi wasn't so jovial today. In fact, he was crying.

His girlfriend had left him.

He had returned after a long mission, ready to see her happy face. Sure, the mission had been long, and he hadn't written to her once. But she didn't have to drive herself in the daimyo's son's arms.

Now he had nothing left to live for. She had been his entire existence. Even turning into Hokage had been dull comparing to sharing his life with the beautiful woman.

He had arrived ready to propose, the glimmering ring in his pocket, yet he hadn't been able to do so. Especially not after seeing her holding hands with the other man.

It hurt. It hurt more than anything else he had ever felt. He had imagined his entire life with her, yet now, none of his dreams would be.

Happiness felt so far away…

* * *

**8) Tequila Makes her Clothes Fall Off – Joe Nichols (3:09)**

Oh. My. God.

Can anyone imagine Hyuuga Hinata drink? I mean, really drink?

It all started in a little innocent little party. Ino, Sakura, and even Tenten, had started to drink a little. But then the girls had gotten smashed, though one more than the others.

Hinata.

The sweet little innocent Hinata was now staggering everywhere, laughing happily. I noticed that she only had one shoe on, and her typical beige jacket had been lost. She only wore one earring, and the bracelet I had given her was now being worn by Sakura.

"Naruuutooo-kun!" she calls out.

Knowing what would probably happen as she began to tug off her belt, I hurried over to the nearest picnic table. I never should've brought her here, Neji is going to kill me! I hurriedly grabbed a tablecloth and cover her with it.

"Let's go home, okay?"

* * *

**9) Big Girls Don't Cry- Fergie (4:28)**

I decided to leave him.

My Naruto-kun.

The man that I loved forever.

I decided to move on. I had stressed over him all my entire life, from when I was young, to now, my early twenties. My poor Naruto-kun. Just before leaving for his last search for Sasuke-kun, we promised to meet at the Hyuuga compound when he'd come back.

The next day, I went to see Tsunade-sama, and asked to be muted in the Sand Village. Or the Mist. Wherever, as long as Naruto would never be able to find me again.

It was a long-thought decision, but it was one that I had to make. I loved him so much that there was nothing else in my life but him. He'll have to realize that, for my own good, I had to leave him.

I needed some time to be with myself, with no one that knew me. I'm in this world for a reason, and it is not to be Naruto-kun's wife, or the Hyuuga heiress. I have to be a big girl and realize that there are other things in life for me.

I will not cry over Naruto-kun anymore…

* * *

**10) Piano Man- Billy Joel (5:35)**

A quiet evening was all that anyone could desire in order to get out of their hectic lifestyle. For a shinobi, it was heaven.

A couple was relaxing together under a large oak tree, one watching people go by. The guy's head was resting gently on the girl's thighs as he slept, while the girl ruffled his blond hair. Drifting from a building not so far from them was a soft melody, a piano tune. Hinata felt a small smile lighting up her face as Naruto shifted.

Sure, life wasn't that easy for them. Her, the Hyuuga heiress; him, a demon that everyone rejected. But they always found their safe haven together, under that big tree, with that soft piano music drifting towards them. No matter what would happen, their life would be like this piano melody: even if some notes don't fit, when you do get it right, the feeling is unlike any other.

All this time, Naruto had also been listening to the music. It felt better than anything else, especially when he shared it with his beloved Hinata. Opening his eyes, he raised his hand and gently brushed her cheek. They could forget life here. They could be themselves, happy and serene together, away from the constant hassles of life.

Together, with the only witness of a piano and his pianist.


	3. NejiTenten

Dedication: To Snowqueen184, for being such a sweetheart! I know NejiTen is your OTP, so this one's for you! (I suggest you try the challenge out, hun! I'd love to see what you can come up with!)

1) **Deku Palace – Koji Kondo, LoZ MM OST ( 2:28**

The sound of drums was distant as the two lovers held each other. In front of them were dancing many women, yet the boy's pale lavender eyes were glued on the one in his arms. Leaning down, he brushed his lips atop of her forehead, which made her smile as she looked at the dancers.

It was night, and the fire was casting shadows around them, mimicking the dancers. Konoha's festival only happened one year, and every single time, they'd assist it together. Gently tightening his arms protectively around her as a few males entered, Neji drew his Tenten close to him and sighed softly as the girl smiled peacefully.

* * *

2) **Que Sera, Sera – Jennifer Terran (3:01)**

Destiny. Fate.

These were the two terms that Neji had always uttered as they were children. Especially back at the Academy and before their first Chuunin exams.

Yet no matter how many times Tenten had told him to stop, he refused to give up his beliefs.

One day, though, as Neji simply told Lee that he'd never beat him up, because it was fate. Tenten took him aside a few minutes after and told him five simple words, "Future's not ours to see..."

When questioned as to why she spoke these words, a small smile had lit up her features and she had refused to answer, only whispering, "You'll see one day, Neji…"

* * *

3) **Bleeding Mascara – Atreyu ( 2:25**

The first time that I saw Tenten truly cry was when they murdered Lee. I just remember seeing her fall to her knees and cradle him in her arms. She wept, tears staining her lovely cheeks.

I felt fury that day.

I left them behind in order to both avenge Lee and, in a way, Tenten. She was closer to Lee than I was, so her grief was somehow mine.

I found the bastard eventually and used Tenten's kunai knife to deliver the final blow instead of my Jyuuken. It was as if she had murdered him; not me. I wanted her to feel safe, not to feel pain. I had failed to protect her. Even though Lee has died, I knew that she had taken the blow to her heart.

* * *

4) **Last Name – Carrie Underwood ( 4:01**

A few years passed, and Tenten hadn't seen her training partner since. Yet on her return to Konoha, she met a white-eyed boy her age. She had been quite drunk by that time that he had approached her. Instantly being reminded of Neji, she had fallen into the boy's arms, uncaring exactly who he was, as long as that cutie reminded her of _him_.

Carefully, he had picked her up and had left the small gathering as she huddled close to him, sniffling like a little child. She missed her Neji. Where was he…?

The next day, she had woken up in her old apartment. She had no idea how she got back there, but a small note on her bedside table made her heart stop.

_"Tenten,_

I had a feeling you'd come back; I just didn't know if you'd remember me. I'll come by later today to check up on you.

I missed you, I'm glad you've returned.

Neji."

* * *

5) **Welcome to my Life – Simple Plan ( 3:22**

Being a Branch member of the Hyuuga clan isn't easy. Being stuck in the same team as Rock Lee isn't easy. Being mentored by Might Gai isn't easy. Being overshadowed by your cousin, even though she's ten times less powerful than you are, is one of the hardest things in my life.

Thank God I had the one thing that kept me sane, though I never told her. There wasn't a need to mention that she helped me. No matter when I needed her around, even if it was just to have her sitting silently besides me while I ignored her, she'd do it. She'd go through the abuse of my glares, but we both knew that I needed her. Even though I was a Prodigy, I felt like the lowliest man on earth.

She came as a ray of sunshine in my life. When I'd be hurt, she'd offer to train. When I'd feel like crying, she'd spring a joke. When I'd be myself, she'd be herself. We were a perfect match. A perfect addition to my life.

* * *

6) **Jeune Demoiselle – Diams (** **4:41**

Dear Diary,

I've come to realize that maybe I could consider Neji to be a potential boyfriend. I mean, he's pretty much got everything that I'm looking for in a guy.

Firstly, Neji's gorgeously handsome. Those light lavender eyes are just to die for. Then he has that perfect mass of thick black hair. I seriously want his hair. Then he has the body to die for, and an ass that—never mind. I'll keep those details for myself.

He's changed a lot in the last year, my dear diary. He's turned into such a sweetheart now. He forced himself to become more talkative and respectful. Neji always knows how to treat woman, he's the perfect gentlemen! Opening doors, buying drinks, you name it! He's also not a goody-goody, but not a bad guy either. Just the perfect touch of rebel within him.

I wonder, seriously, if the guy's human. It's impossible to be so perfect.

I'm now victim to his charm… Without it, training would be horrible.

Love, Tenten.

* * *

7) **Girlfriend – Avril Lavigne ( 3:34**

"Neji's girlfriend," the elder drawled, "what happened to her?"

Hiashi winced lightly as another elder answered for him, "Or girlfriends, rather. He's had six in the last two months, am I correct?"

Now, every elder was staring at him, so Hiashi nodded. "Indeed. He's had quite a… large amount of ladies lining up for him."

"Then what's going on?" the first elder growled, punching a fist on the table. "Is he that difficult? The women we've lined up for him are from the best families!"

As the attention was brought back upon him, Hiashi swallowed hard and admitted, "It isn't him. It seems that every single one of his girlfriends would receive a… a death threat, tied to an explosive tag. They blow up within three minutes of being opened, so of course the sender couldn't have been analyzed…"

The elder raised his eyebrows, then murmured thoughtfully, "Assuming it's a woman, I want to meet her… She'd keep Neji whipped, I think…"

* * *

8) **You're Beautiful – James Blunt ( 3:33**

The first time that Neji complimented me on something other than training was the night of my sixteenth birthday. I had invited quite a lot of people over, and he had surprisingly shown up.

That night, I had let my hair down and had stepped into more feminine clothing. At around midnight, when people were playing a game of some sort, he had asked me if I needed help in the kitchen. Sensing that he needed to see me alone, I agreed and we both left under the pretense that there were dishes to be done.

But dishes had been so far away. As soon as we were inside, he had locked the door and had touched my arm. Then, in a husky voice, had simply whispered, "You're beautiful, Tenten."

I had turned around and our eyes had met. In the most fairy-tale way possible, he had taken my chin in his fingers and had delicately raised my lips to his. I had looped my arms around his neck and he had held me in his arms for minutes, uncaring if people were waiting for us to come back outside. It was the best gift that Hyuuga Neji could've given me.

With him, I felt truly beautiful.

* * *

9) **Crushcrushcrush – Paramore (** **3:09**

"Tenten, unpin me. Now."

The weapon's mistress grinned evilly, before slithering close to the Hyuuga. During their training session, she had been able to pin him to a tree with a kunai, and soon he had found himself utterly unable to move.

"Why, Neji?" she purred, stopping less than a foot in front of him. "You don't like playing?"

Reaching up, she gave him light kisses on the tender flesh of his neck, making him tense up visibly.

Smirking, she reached over and gently ran her fingers through his dark chocolate locks, before brushing her lips on his forehead. She felt him strain against his binds, though she wasn't quite ready to let him go.

Neji had made her suffer by his indifference for all these years; now it was her time to have some fun.

"I'll let you go when you'll beg me to," she whispered coolly before leaning in for another kiss.

* * *

10) **Unwritten – Natasha Bedingfield**

"Hurry up daddy!"

Neji only smirked as he jogged to keep up with his daughter's frantic race. She giggled and made a cartwheel, before squealing when her father caught up with her. He picked her up and whirled her around, before keeping her in his arms and kissing her forehead.

Meanwhile, inside their household, Tenten watched her husband and child frolic together. She had pretended to busy herself with laundry, but really, she peered at the two most important persons in her life.

Even though Neji had promised to train their child, Tenten could see that she had asked him to play instead. She was Daddy's Little Girl and definitely had her father wrapped around her finger.

Neji whispered something to her, and the dark-haired girl turned and grinned, soon waving to Tenten. The mother smiled and waved back, as Neji set down their daughter and watched her go once more. But before running to catch up with her, he winked at his wife as she blew him a sweet kiss.


	4. ShikamaruTemari

Dedication: To I.Heart.Hatake.Kakashi. I know that I didn't dedicate the NejiTen to you, but this one is all yours! Maybe if you leave a stunning review like the last one you left me, then you'll get the HinaKiba too! XP

* * *

1) **Billy S. – Skye Sweetnam ( 2:15**

"Get up Shika-kun!"

Cracking an eye open, the newlywed peered at the clock and winced. Turning around to face his new wife in the semi-darkness, he murmured sleepily, "Geez, woman. Even my mother allowed me to sleep until six. Five is…"

"The perfect hour!" she finished with a mischievous grin. "You wanted to stay up late last night, right? Suffer the consequences, crybaby! Come on! Up!"

Slowly, Shikamaru sat up, eyeing Temari as she got dressed. Even though it was early, he broke out into a small smile and said, "Troublesome woman."

* * *

2) **I got Rhythm - Lena Horne feat. Q-Tip (Take the Lead OST) ( 2:17**

There were two sides to Sabaku no Temari and Nara Shikamaru's relationship. It all depended on the place they were.

First, there was the Suna side. Shikamaru would always get up from his lazy ass in order to do _whatever_ the Kakezage asked. Then he'd drag himself to the training ground to endure Temari's hard words and even harder attacks as they trained.

Meanwhile, back in Konoha, things were much different. It was a daily occurrence for the two to be lying together under some clouds silently, both silently staring up at the clouds lazily.

* * *

3) **Family Portrait – Pink ( 4:56**

Living with Sabaku no Gaara isn't seem to be an easy task, even for a woman like me. I can't stand the sound of silence anymore. Kankuro and I are always quiet, in fear of our little brother. I never knew the close bond of family that every sibling shared. My father was a truant, never showing us any love.

I think that's why I ran away one night. Simply packed my things and left. The next thing I knew, I was in front of a certain Leaf shinobi's door. I knocked and knocked until he opened, seemingly ready to whine at whoever was waking him up.

When he set his eyes upon me, broken and destroyed, he became concerned.

Thankfully he brought me inside, just as his parents woke up. He ignored his mother's harsh glare as he took me in his bedroom and lied me down on his bed. The last thing I knew was when he stroked my hair and told me everything would be okay. I fell asleep with pictures of my brothers floating in front of my eyes, haunting me.

It was the only night I ever showed him such emotions. The first night I showed emotions, period. But I never would've shown them to anyone but him, because I knew he wouldn't judge me.

He could balance any lack of family love that I needed.

* * *

4) **Reflection – Mulan OST, Christina Aguilera (** **3:35****)**

They all think they know who my girlfriend is. Even my teammate Ino had said that she was a "brash bitch who thinks she's better than everyone else". Well Ino's half right.

That's Temari on the outside.

But I know her deep inside. I've been witness of her tears so many times, the lone one with the knowledge that Temari keeps her heart so protected that even she can't trust it.

Many times, she's asked me the piercing questions: "Who am I, Shikamaru? Who do you see when you look at me?"

Her brash, confident exterior is nothing. It means absolutely nothing to me, since I know she's hurting inside. I'd give anything to take it away from her. I've fallen for her both inside out. The hard personality, when she hits and yells; and the soft one where she sobs in my arms and begs to be comforted.

I love her, in both reflection of her soul and physique.

* * *

5) **Pourquoi – Les Respectables ( 3:52**

Shikamaru sighed audibly as he sat up from his cloud-watching activities. He stared at the cross-armed woman in front of him and spoke out in exasperation. "What's wrong with you, troublesome woman?"

Temari huffed and looked away. "I don't have to agree to go out with you, lazy ass."

Said 'lazy ass' narrowed his eyes. "You love me, you've admitted it yourself. You've kissed me more than once, also, and I've introduced you to my parents. Why do you refuse to enter in a relationship with me?"

Temari looked away, a light look of pain flittering in her eyes.

Sighing again, Shikamaru crawled to her side and pulled her close. She snuggled in his arms and closed her eyes.

_'Why, Temari… why are you so scared of me?'_ he questioned mentally, looking down at her.

Out loud, he said gently, "Don't worry, I'd never hurt you. Stop fighting against yourself, Temari. But if you're not ready, I'll wait for you.

* * *

6) **Face Down – Red Jumpsuit Apparatus ( 3:12**

It was the night of her engagement party. Of course, Shikamaru had been invited- he was the future bride's best friend.

Yet he hated the fiancé. Hated him with a passion.

Shikamaru saw how he lusted at other women. He saw how Temari's smile always became rigid when he came closer and slipped his arm around her. He could see the faint bruises on her skin, well hidden under all the make-up.

As much as the lazy nin hated to admit it, he knew the truth. The strongest woman he knew, Sabaku no Temari, had fallen into an abusive relationship.

It was also that night that he told Temari how he really felt for her. The same night that he punched the lights out of her fiancé, almost resulting in his death.

The same night that he was banned from Suna, and the same night that Temari left with him. Her face still stained, she thanked him softly as they ran away.

* * *

7) **Unchained Melody – Righteous Brothers ( 3:37**

The candlelight flickered softly as the breeze danced around the two lovers as they shared a sweet kiss. They were alone in the room, having just finished a delicious meal.

Time had worked its magic on those two shinobi, who had started off hating each other. Now, if they'd spend more than 24 hours away from each other, they'd go slightly insane.

Slowly pulling his lovely wife onto his lap, Shikamaru gently rocked her as she fell asleep into his arms. Reaching over, he blew on the candle softly, plunging them in utter darkness. He looked down at her lovely face, brushing back a mesh of hair that had rebelliously fallen on her face.

Leaning down and brushing his lips on top of her head, he whispered softly that he loved her, before leaning back on the cushion he was seated on. Soon, he also fell victim to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

8) **Come with It – Recorded from Dance War, Team Carrie-Ann ( 2:20****)**

"Temari, calm down! You'll kill us both!" Shikamaru groaned as another tree fell.

His furious girlfriend turned to face him. "How do you stay so calm!? You heard Gaara, we have to split up!"

"No we don't," Shikamaru sighed. "He just said this to impress the Council. They're all…"

Temari started to hack at yet another tree with well-placed thrusts of her massive fan. "They're freaking haters, they're jealous! I'm not breaking up with you, period! I don't care what they do to me! I'm done with this life, Shikamaru! I'm done with feeling guilty about us!"

**

* * *

**9) **I Think of You - Gregory Charles (** **3:40****)**

By the time that I heard that Shikamaru had passed away, it was much too late for me to run to Konoha for his funeral. Even though I knew this and my brothers reminded me, I still ran. Ran alone, with tears pouring down my face.

I arrived an hour too late.

I remember crumbling in front of his grave and touching the soft inscription of his name. He had asked me to marry him a month earlier and I had declined, even pushing myself far enough to break up with him. I had been scared.

Now I was regretting it more than I ever regretted anything in my entire life.

Later, I learnt that he had taken on a suicide mission. I never returned home after that. I wouldn't have been able to face another day, knowing what I drove him to do. It was only fair that I'd die in the same way that he did.

The last thing I saw were fluffy clouds drifting in the sky, reminding me of him.

* * *

10) **Maneater – Hail and Oats ( 4:33**

You should've seen her when she first came to Konoha with _the look_.

The shortest, most low-cut little purple dress ever. Her legs were covered in enticing fishnets and a soft jewel rested just above her breasts. Her honey-colored hair was loose for the first time ever in public, hanging in soft waves over her shoulders.

Then came her entrance. She tossed her hair softly sometimes, forcing the light to bounce upon it. Her hips swayed dangerously, sending any male into a lust-driven frenzy. Including lazy shinobi like myself, sadly.

Her shockingly mischievous aquamarine eyes posed themselves on me as she discovered her perfectly white row of teeth in a smile. Slowly, she made her way to me, stopping in front of me with a hand on her cocked him.

"Dance with me," was her command as her red lips pouted lightly.

Who cares if women are troublesome… I'd be a fool to let _this_ pass up.


	5. KibaHinata

**1) Stupid Girls – Pink (3:37**

Why do everyone keep trying to change me? I don't want to be like every other girl! I want to be loved for who I am!

They compare me to Ino since she's the most beautiful girl in the village. They tell me to change my hair to blonde, to wear tighter clothing, to put on some damn makeup once in a while.

They compare me to Tenten, who's one of the most outgoing girls in Konoha. She doesn't care who her interlocutor is, she'll always talk to them no matter what. I'm too shy for that!

They compare me to Sakura because she's so strong. I wasn't trained by Tsunade-sama, I can't lift objects a hundred times my weight.

They compare me to Temari since she's so confident, everything I'm not. She can flick guys' attention, I cling to them.

Yet Kiba-kun loves me the way I am. He tells me not to change when everyone tells me to.

* * *

**2) You Had a Bad Bay – Daniel Powter ( 3:53**

"That was the worst day of my life," Hinata moaned as she met Kiba at their usual restaurant. It was their Friday night date, where they'd meet to talk about their week.

Smiling, Kiba shook his head as Akamaru whimpered and went to nuzzle her legs. "How about we ditch the restaurant tonight, Hina-chan? Let's go take a walk."

The couple left the small building and began to walk. Kiba took his girlfriend's hand in his as they made their way down a small path of dirt, his dog playfully running around them.

"Look," Kiba whispered, pointing in the distance.

Hinata raised her eyesight to look at where his finger motioned. Her face broke into a small smile as she noticed the sunset that was forming in the sky. Deep colors of red and purples and oranges painted themselves together, casting a glow around everything.

Stopping to enjoy the view, she leaned her head to the side so it'd drop on Kiba's shoulder. He naturally wrapped her arm around her, both enjoying the moment.

This wasn't such a bad day, after all…

* * *

3) **Tu trouveras – Natasha St-Pierre ( 3:25****)  
**  
I was never able to tell Kiba how I felt. I never could admit to him that I loved him more than I ever loved Naruto, more than I ever loved anything else.

Every time he'd be near, in the training grounds or generally, I'd force myself to stand up straighter. I'd attempt to clear my voice from its usual stutter to sound confident.

Now that he's taken me as his girlfriend, I'm terrified. So scared that he'll leave me for another more beautiful, stronger woman than me. But I want to keep him close to him, I want to finally be able to say that I love him. He knows that I feel something for him, I just find myself unable to tell him those three words.

I'm always doing way too much for him. Always cooking this huge meals, candle light suppers, buying him dozens of gift. I'm constantly showering him with hugs and kisses, almost as if it could buy our crumbling relationship some time. I want him to forgive all my mistakes, I love him. I love him. I want him to stay with me. Kiba-kun… Don't leave me.

* * *

**4) Very Superstitious – Stevie Wonder ( 4:27**

"Kiba!" Hinata screeched from their bedroom, just as the dog-nin was about to leave the house for a mission.

Let's just say that it didn't take long for him to be upstairs in their bedroom. Seeing his wife, terrified, looking down at the floor even drove him into pulling out a kunai.

"What is it?" he barked, glaring around the room for invisible enemies.

Hinata swallowed as she pointed to the window pane. A black cat was lazily sitting on it, peering inside with his golden eyes.

Kiba groaned softly, "Hinata, it's just a cat."

"Black!" she protested, shivering. "A black cat is bad luck, Kiba! I'll be unlucky all day!"

Sighing something about Hyuugas and superstitions, Kiba turned around to look at Akamaru. His canine companion barked softly as Kiba smirked at him. Looking back at his wife, he said gently, "Don't worry, Hina-chan. I know how to chase bad luck away. White dogs do the trick. Akamaru?"

The white dog barked once more before turning around and hurriedly dashing downstairs, ready to chase what had scared his mistress so much. Soon, the cat was gone, never to return to the dog shinobi's house.

* * *

5) **Concrete Angel – Martina McBride ( 4:13****)  
**  
My father never accepted me. He's always called me weak compared to everyone, including my sister. It was for him, for his approval, that I'd get up in the middle of the night.

Slipping in the backyard, I'd spar and spar with the training dummies until I'd be left bleeding on the ground. I know that it showed in the morning, I could never work to my full potential because I was too exhausted to do so. Kurenai-sensei always asked me where my bruises came from, but I refused to answer her.

One night, though, as I was trying to practice, I knew I couldn't stand the lack of sleep anymore. I crumbled to the floor and started to cry, without realizing that there was someone directly behind me. I only realized it when Kiba put his arms around me and took me in his arms. He brought me to his home, where he laid me down. But my fate had been sealed, I had drained myself of chakra and my weak body couldn't take it anymore.

I know that he was crying, I could hear him in the distance. It felt good to have someone caring. Maybe that's why, when I passed away, a smile slipped itself on my face.

* * *

6) **Strong Enough – Rex Goudie ( 3:43**"I'll never be good enough, Kiba, so I might as well just give up," Hinata whispered tearfully. "Those shinobi told me I would always be weak. They're right, I'll never be strong enough."

Kiba looked at the broken woman in front of him, shaking his head lightly. The fire had gone from her eyes as she had dropped her Leaf Village headband on the ground.

"Hinata, you cannot give up," Kiba said sternly, frowning, "You're always there when someone needs help, you pick them up from the ground and give them courage. Now that you need it, you think that I'll let you crack under the pressure? I know what feeling useless is like, Hinata. Take another shot at being a shinobi. I want to see the strong woman that I knew again. Don't give up on all this, you can't let all your dreams die because of one stupid comment. I'll help you if you absolutely need help, Hina-chan, but this is worth your time, it's worth fighting for. I think you're strong enough to overcome this. I believe in you."

* * *

7) **Never too Late - Three Day's Grace ( 3:28**

Slowly, Kiba approached the crying girl, a slight frown making its way on his face. Her sobs racked her body as she hugged her knees. She's been this way for days, even driving her misery into attempting to shut down her own organs with her Jyuuken like her cousin had done so a month ago.

"Hinata," he whispered softly, kneeling besides her. "It'll be alright…"

"No!" she rasped out, shaking her head madly. "He's gone, Kiba! Neji's gone!"

Slowly, he slid his arms around her and pulled her close to him, closing his eyes as she started screaming how she hated life. First, her best friend Tenten lost to a kunai, next Neji had killed himself. She wanted to be the next one to go.

"I'll never let you do this," Kiba whispered firmly, squeezing her arm reassuringly. "You'll see, it'll get better, Hinata. You'll be okay."

* * *

8) **Jesus Take the Wheel – Carrie Underwood ( 3:47**

Running fast was all that Hinata knew as she clutched her newborn son to her chest. There was only a few hours left until she'd reach Konoha. Kiba still had no clue that she had delivered a month and a half early, all the way in the Mist Village on a mission.

Coughing as she tried to make her way through the tree branches and the snowfall that swallowed her fully. Her son began to cry softly, obviously cold and scared in the icy darkness as hail began to fall.

Eventually, though, came an obstacle she hadn't been prepared for. Her feet caught ice, and she plunged forwards with a scream. While focusing on not falling, her son slid out of her arms. She screamed loudly, before falling forwards in someone's arms.

Looking up at Kiba, her eyes filled with tears as she saw him holding their child. Lovingly he looked at her and whispered, "I had a feeling you needed me."

* * *

9) **She Will be Loved – Maroon 5 ( 4:18**

Hyuuga Hinata had absolutely no idea how much she meant. Now at 18, she still didn't have the confidence to accent the beauty inside of her. Well, not just inside. She had grown in a stunning woman over the year, yet the slump of her shoulders and the occasional stutter stole the confidence she could have.

Ever since she's gotten in a relationship with Shino, our other training partner, I've been regretting my decision to not tell her how I felt. I know that she was, sadly, only dating him so she wouldn't feel alone. Hiashi-sama strangely approved of him, since he was so quiet and reserved, also coming from a powerful clan. He wouldn't approve of a mutt like me.

Standing in the pouring rain, I watched through a window at the 'happy' couple as they ate, feeling my heart constricting painfully in my chest. One day, I'd tell her how I feel, since I know she needs me. Shino isn't compassionate enough for Hinata.

Next time she knocks on my window to talk or cry on my shoulder, when I'd pull her out of the torrent that was her life to give her a few minutes of peace, I'd tell her. She will be loved the way that she deserves to be.

* * *

10) **Mina – Dracula soundtrack, Sylvain Cossette ( 4:23**

"Hinata!"

Her name had been whispered so quickly, so urgently, that the girl jolted awake and whirled around. Her eyes locked in Kiba's intent ones as he nodded before stealing away.

Nervously, Hinata also got up and hurriedly got dressed before slipping out of the Hyuuga compound, a task that she had mastered long ago.

She made her way to the forest as quickly as she could, soon finding Kiba. He was waiting impatiently for her and broke in a sigh of relief as soon as she appeared.

Hinata crossed the remaining distance between them and locked lips with the boy that she truly loved. Her eyes fell closed as she clung to him, tears pouring down her face. She hated all this sneaking around. She hated the fact that she was betraying her father's orders by seeing him.

Kiba dipped his head and stole another long kiss from her, groaning lightly at finally being able to taste his sweet lover. This was more than martyr to have to wait once every month to be able to see her, to feel her. Now that she was on the verge of being married, they couldn't be seen anymore, and the occasion to see each other was truly rare. Yet they were both going slightly insane, both terrified to forget who the other one was.

"I love you," they both whispered simultaneously.

* * *

A/N: Hi guys!

I stole the idea of commenting on my drabbles from I.Heart.Hatake.Kakashi! XP

Well the fact that this is my fourth chapter doesn't make it any easier! It's still hard to write this thing. Btw to readers- if I inspire you to write this challenge, send me a PM! I'd love to read what you come up with!

Take care!

1- Urk, that was horrible. Ran out of time... I hated this one. I tried comparing her to every kunoichi, but the song was too short for that. Plus I did a block on Tenten, lol.

2- Somehow, this song reminds me of the color Blue. Why I came up with a sunset, no idea…

3- XD Writing English with a French song is harder than I thought. I'm always typing random French words and have to back up, lol.

4- Well that didn't turn out as good as I thought it would… I had the specific want that Kiba would be the one chasing the cat, but then I thought of Akamaru. XD White dogs can counter the bad luck that black cats give out! XD

5- Hey… she wasn't supposed to pass away in this fic. v.v Sorry, readers. But isn't this song the best for Hinata? I find that it suits her so well… Poor Hinata-chan. Huggle.

6- Well that was short… v.v Oh well. The Speech from Kiba, lol. It's cute, though, don't you guys think?

7- Oh my gosh… Okay, the idea about Tenten dying and Neji commiting suicide is not mine. It actually belongs to I.Heart.Hatake.Kakashi's oneshot collection,** Oneshots: Neji and Tenten**. It's definitely worth reading (along with the music shuffle meme that she has also started!). Sorry for stealing your stuff, E!

8- Argh! I ran out of time! Dang! I wanted this to be so beautiful at the end, but the song had to cut and my ending was weak. Sorry guys. T.T I had imagined Kiba grabbing her and saving her from falling down a cliff. I had to settle for a patch of ice. Oh well, I still think it turned out okay.

9- Well that turned out moodier than I expected it to… I wanted it to be a onesided KibaHina, but with… Shino, as the other guy! Shino? I never, in my entire life, thought of pairing Hinata with Shino! XD (Sorry HinaShin fans. Not bashing the pairing. I just find it strange that I wrote about them out of the blue! XP). I think it turned out good though.

10- Aww, I loved how this turned out! If anyone has the song, I really suggest putting it as background music (if you don't have it, download, even if it's a French song! No matter if you don't understand the lyrics, the simple melodramatic music will get you to understand my point!) for full effect.


	6. NejiHinata

Dedication: This one was a request by sasukesgirl89, so it's all for my Yumi-Chan! Enjoy hun!

Pairing: Family/Friendship of Neji and Hinata! Enjoy!

_A/N:_ Hi everyone! Sorry, but I was too lazy to comment on each fic... Stupid Screnzy, gobbles up my time! v.v

Take care!

* * *

**1) Tragedy – BeeGees (5:03) **

There were flames everywhere. The hot was almost suffocating the male who hurried through the house, his eyes narrowed against the air drafts. At his side, his older cousin was whimpering, but he didn't listen to her. They had to get out of this burning inferno.

"What happened?" came the yell of another of their relatives as he, too, attempted to find the remaining Hyuugas trapped in the building.

"Candles." Hinata's voice quavered. "One fell on the ground. We have to get out, Neji! It's hopeless!"

But the male only shook his head, his eyes holding a touch of determination that usually wasn't present in his eyes. "This is my family. I will not abandon them so easily. I'll find every single one of them, even if it kills me."

He then turned his look to his cousin, ignoring the fact that the temperature was rising by the second. "Go outside, Hinata-sama. You'll get hurt here."

"No," Hinata growled, grabbing Neji's arm. "They're my family too, Neji. I'll die for them also, or else I'm not bound to be called a Heiress."

The two cousins locked eyes with each other before Neji nodded his acceptance. A small smile graces his feature at his cousin's sudden change- from the meek little girl to the proud kunoichi in front of him. "Let's go."

* * *

**2) L's Theme (1/2) – Death Note (3:03****)  
**  
We were running. There was darkness surrounding us, darkness that could only be found in the most complex of Genjutsu. Neji knew that he was trapped in one, one so powerful that even his Byakuugan couldn't slice through it.

There was no shadow since there was no light. The prodigy could wave his own hand in front of his face and yet couldn't even see it.

Then a jet of lighting slashed through the darkness in the distance. He began his mad dash towards it, his hand outstretched.

"Neji-niisan!" came a voice away from the light. He stalled uneasily and peered back towards the darkness. He was in this mission with his cousin. He couldn't abandon her out here in this darkness, no matter how running away may have sounded tempting.

Shooting one last, half-despairing look towards the light, Neji turned his back to it and barged towards the darkness. "I'm coming, Hinata-sama. Just wait for me."

* * *

**3) Not Ready To Make Nice – Dixie Chicks (3:52)**

Hinata sat hardly against her bed, holding the letter in her numb fingers. Her eyes were filled with tears as she tried her hardest to blink them away. For the moment, she was ignoring her cousin, but he broke the silence with a question.

"May I know what this letter's about, Hinata-sama?" Neji questioned quietly.

Hinata shook her head quickly as she tore the letter into pieces, shoving them in the waste basket besides her bed. Then she buried her face in her hands and began to cry helplessly.

Sighing, Neji headed to her and sat down besides the weeping girl. Gently, he wrapped his arms around her and held her. "They'll stop coming, Hinata. I promise you."

"Why me, Neji?" she wept as she angrily punched him. He was used to these kind of outbursts, so it didn't hurt. "Why does this man keep attacking me?"

Frowning, the prodigy gently kissed the top of her head to calm her down. "He has no life. Don't worry. The next threat that comes through the mail, give it to me. I'll track it down for you, I promise. I'm not ready to forget everything he did to you, cousin. I swear I'll take care of it."

* * *

**4) Bubbly – Colbie Caillat (3:16)**

"Alright Neji, so I'll try my best okay. This isn't easy, but I'll try."

The prodigy looked strangely at his cousin as she sat down in front of him. It was a perfect day, clear sky. He had been resting in the gardens, so this outburst from his cousin had come quite randomly.

"It seems that you have no feelings," the girl teased gently, "so I'll try my best to tell you how love feels.

"First of all, a lover almost has to pay attention for his girlfriend. He has to make her feel protected, feel like she's the most beautiful woman in the entire world. She has to realize that you're not with her for a month, but for years. Just smile to her, hold her tight. If you do all this, Neji-kun, you'll have a good relationship."

"And why are you telling me this, Hinata-sama?"

Hinata smiled as she got up and skipped away. "Good luck with Tenten, Neji-niisan!"

**

* * *

**

**5) Heartbreaker – Pat Benetar (****3:28)**

Frowning lightly as she pushed past the swarm of girls, Hinata attempted making her way to the front door of the compound. Suddenly, she wished that she wasn't the heiress- it wasn't good behavior to murder people.

But the hoard of fan girls all peering up at the bedroom window was getting quite ridiculous. Her cousin was such a heartthrob over the village that women would stand out here day and night, yet his uncle refused to chase them away. They had a right to be there, he'd say.

'This is really frustrating,' Hinata sighed as a particularly annoying girl grabbed her arm and squealed, "Is Neji-kuuuun home today?"

Simply to clear the Hyuuga propriety of the various females hanging there, Hinata suddenly picked up her voice and, fed up, spoke loudly, "Neji-niisan is gone for two weeks on a mission! He left last night!"

In under five minutes, every single girl was gone, and she was covered with phone numbers and papers begging Neji to call them back.

6) **Let the Rain Fall Down- Hilary Duff (3:32)**

Lightning ripped through the sky as a torrent of rain fell through Konoha. A weather where everyone tended to stay inside. But in the courtyard of the Hyuuga, a single girl was happily running through. For once, a bright smile was covering her features as she raced along the water, splashing through the mud puddles, the wet grass. The water would trickle down Hinata's face as she opened up her arms, laughing like a little child.

Meanwhile, Neji was seated under an umbrella, smiling lightly as he stared at his cousin. Somehow, she seemed so happy, so perfect under the drops of rain that cascaded around her. It was as if the water would wash away all shyness and doubt that the young heiress would bear. She was perfect at the moment; content and satisfied with her current life. In this element, she felt like if she was the strongest woman on Earth.

**7) All Good Things Come to an End – Nelly Furtado (5:10)**

Hinata's steps were muffled as she came back inside. I know it since I've been listening to her sneak out every fourth of every month. She goes to see that dog nin, Kiba.

Now that I live in the Main part of the compound, with a privileged room directly besides hers, I can listen to her. Listen to her every night as she weeps, cries for her love. It was no secret around Konoha that she and Kiba had something going on.

But then she had gotten engaged, a promise of marriage in exactly a year. She was due to be married to a man twice her age, so that Hanabi could take her place. Now every night she'd cry and whisper Kiba's name, obviously having her heart torn out more and more with every passing second.

I wish I could do something to help her. I wish I could be as nice to her as she was to me. I wish I could stop her every time she introduces Kiba as her "good thing". Their relationship shouldn't come to an end just because Hiashi told her it should. She's my little cousin- she deserves everything love has to offer her. I want to do something… I wish I was a higher rank. Then maybe I could confront Hiashi. I could make him realize that those tears aren't for her fiancé, but for her true lover.

* * *

**8) Temple of Time Remix- Ocarina of Time, Final Fantasy Zelda (3:29)**

For a Hyuuga, such a thing as a tombstone was worth nothing. For them, the worth of the person was a silver plaque.

The silver plaques of any Main House member would be written with delicate carvings, while the Branch Member's would be rushed.

Neji stared down at his father's delicate plaque. He had been the first Branch Member who had ever gotten such a beautiful carving. Even though some evil tongues had snapped, Hiashi had dismissed them, saying that his twin brother needed such respect.

He had been so engrossed in his thoughts that he never heard Hinata come in. He only paid attention to her hwen she took his hand. Now the Head of the clan, Hinata had all the power directed to her and had made many changes.

"Will I have a plaque like this?" he asked in a whisper.

"No," Hinata whispered back with a smile. "You'll get a golden one."

* * *

9) **Naître – Marie-Chantal Toupin (3:20)**

"You don't understand, Hinata-sama. You never will, so stop trying to," Neji gritted through his teeth, his eyes flashing with a hard pain. "You'll never know how hard it is to be a Branch member. If I had a voice to say in how I'd be born, I'd be born again in the Main branch."

"But Neji-niisan," the girl whispered softly. "It can't be this bad…"

"Oh no?" Neji almost smirked. "Born with the knowledge that you'll never be fully appreciated. That you're practically slaves to the Main House, that you'll never have a true education. Why do you think I want to leave? I want to live to be happy, not live to be miserable in this stupid hierarchy."

"Neji…" Hinata leaned over and grabbed his arm. "Let me do this promise to you. If I ever become heiress, I will banish the separation. This I promise you, Neji-niisan. Just for you and your future children. They won't feel the way you do, I swear."

* * *

**10) Emotions – Destiny's Child (3:56)**

If there's one thing that Hyuugas are known for, it's for family ties. Or rather, broken family ties. Now that I'm the head of the clan, first female ever, I have to reread our entire bloody history.

Our history includes him, Hyuuga Neji.

For years now, I've felt so upset over his departure. He left our clan, ran away with his female teammate to be married somewhere, away from the shinobi life. We never saw him again. It's been eight years now, and I still can't get over the fact that he's gone.

Besides my Naruto, I never looked up to anyone more than my cousin. I'd refuse to train with my father, but with him it was different. I'd try so hard to have him impressed.

But now I know it was all for naught. He didn't care enough for us, he just left. My second source of inspiration to get stronger had vanished without leaving a trace. There are some disappearances that the Byakuugan can't solve.


	7. SasukeSakura

Dedication: I had a request from ChristinaAngel for a SasukeSakura one… I'm not a very big fan of the pairing (I'm actually quite against it…), but I'll try nonetheless. I hope I'll make it justice for you!

* * *

**Girls Rock Your Boys – Twisted Sisters (4:49)**

First, I learned that my first partner would be Naruto, I froze. But then we were put in the same team, Sasuke and I, and I yelled.

"YES!"

Now, most people glared at me as though I was crazy. Well, those _people_ are the boys. The girls only stared at me enviously and, of course, hatefully. My single word uttered reverberated on the walls loudly, I knew they could feel the noise of my shout.

The first day we walked out, Sasuke and I, together, as a team, people stared. It was completely perfect. Aside from the fact that Naruto, that annoying brat who is so in love with me, keeps following me with little hearts in his eyes, it was perfect.

I was probably the luckiest girl in there. I will so rock them until they listen to my every word. Including my little Sasuke-kun. No matter how tough he is, I'll annoy the hell out of him until he listens to me.

I'll definitely rock his world, that's for sure!

* * *

**This One's For the Girls – Martina McBride (4:01)**

One day, Uchiha Sasuke decided to give the entire female population of Konoha exactly what they wanted. For a few hours, he worked without any shirt.

Insert female squeals.

That included girls of every single age group. Anyone over twenty-five would be glared at.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as his male teammate stretched, which made the girls gasp happily. "Will you stop it!? Sakura can't even hold a hammer straight, we have to finish this!"

The black-haired shinobi shot the crowd of female a disinterested look. "Sorry Naruto. This one is for the girls."

Naruto fumed inwardly as the girls giggled once Sasuke began to work again. How dare he think he was Kami's gift to women? That Sasuke… So vain and confident all the time…

* * *

**Plus de six milliards – Nicholas Ciccone (3:14) **

"Thank you Sasuke..." Sakura whispered softly as she clung to the man that she had never stopped loving. "Thank you for coming back…"

The raven-haired man shifted slightly. "You know I have to leave again, Sakura. They don't understand that all I wanted was to murder Itachi. They'll never let me stay here."

Sakura stifled a sob as she clung to him tighter. "Please stay. I don't care if we're two in millions, Sasuke, I believe that one day they'll understand. As long as we stay together, we can defeat their words. We have the right to be happy, just as they do."

Sasuke smiled softly as he pulled away to look at her. "I know, Sakura. But don't lose hope, I'll find a place for us to be together freely. One day. Promise me you'll wait."

"Yes," she whispered without hesitation. "Yes, I understand. One day we'll mesh our dreams together Sasuke, and we'll be millions. They'll be nothing to us. Nothing. I promise."

* * *

**Rien à perdre – Swing (3:31)**

The pink haired kunoichi felt herself smile lightly when she noticed Sasuke coming back. He stopped in front of her house, running a hand through his hair uneasily, studying his shoes.

Six years he's been gone. He returned with Naruto one day, six years ago. One night, to be precise.

He then left her behind, heart torn, dreams shattered, broken emotionally. And pregnant.

She heard him knock lightly on her door, but she shook her head lightly. For once, she wouldn't answer to him. She's had enough with Sasuke. Reaching the door, she simply pressed the palm of her hand on the door and spoke firmly.

"Leave, Sasuke, please. I don't have time to lose on you anymore. Get out of my life."

* * *

**Leave the Pieces – Michelle Branch (3:30)**

It was dark outside. He was standing directly behind her, his heart hammering in his chest. He didn't want to hurt her by leaving, but his mind was already made up. He would take a few more steps, and then would be out of her life forever.

So why was he hesitating?

He knew that he was only breaking her heart more and more by making her wait. He could hear her sobbing, knowing that with every second, he was torturing her. She was asking him to stay, but he knew that deep inside, she was asking him to get out of there as quick as possible. He was wasting too much of their time.

Which is exactly why he knocked her out. Just so she wouldn't suffer enough to watch him walk away. He wouldn't take her heart away from her, he'd leave it behind. Every shattered piece, pieces that he himself shattered, would be left behind as he'd leave.

* * *

**Cremia's Carriage –Majora's Mask Soundtrack, Koji Kondo (1:13)**Missions with her had always been my favorite time. Especially when Kakashi would subtly assign us to watch the fire together.

Most of the time, she'd fall asleep in my arms. Then I'd be able to study her features to my heart's content. I could whisper that I found her beautiful, I could kiss her hair, but she still slept. I knew deep down that I loved her.

* * *

**My Happy Ending – Avril Lavigne (4:02)  
**  
She knew that it was too good to be true. Fairytales are such a stupid think to believe it. All through her childhood, she had imagined a prince charming with thick black hair and gorgeous eyes would come to pick her up. She was certain that every single boy was charming just like all those princes in the books her mother read her.

Then she met him, Sasuke. She knew that he was made for her, and for no one else. They met, they started dating after a while, and life was perfect.

Then he left her. Left her for her very best friend. She caught them together one day, kissing under a tree. A sakura tree. Her tree.

All this time he was pretending to love her, when really he just used her to get to know her blonde bubbly friend.

Happy endings? Not for Haruno Sakura.

**

* * *

**

White Flag – Stephie Dee (3:20)

If everyone who told me to give up on Sasuke would represent a dollar, I'd be richer than any single Kage in history put together.

I know that I messed up with him. What he desired was an independent woman who would hold her own against him when they butted heads, not one who'd melt and cave in to his every idea. I know deep down that it was for the best that he left me. But I also know that I'll never be able to give up on Sasuke. All my life, I will hope that something makes him turn around.

I'm in love, and always will be.

One day we'll surely cross paths again. The love I felt for him will eternally remain, that I know. But I'll proudly keep my head high, while knowing that I still adore him just as much as the first day I met him. It will never change.

* * *

**Real – Superchick (4:08)**

It's been more than two years now that Sasuke is gone. I've begun to realize that he won't be coming back. Not for the village, not for his best friend Naruto, and certainly not me.

I'm not anything stunningly beautiful, I know. I'm not the girl every guy runs after. But now I have to let go of Sasuke and I have to find myself. I'm sick and tired of being 'the girl who's in love with Sasuke". I'm a woman of my own; I have to make a stand. I have better things to do than be talked about behind my back. I want to be who I am, and not who Sasuke would want. I can't be fooled anymore in thinking that things will change, that if I get prettier, better, more popular, he'll come back.

Well here's a newsflash for you Sasuke, you lost me. I've got nothing to lose now, since I've lost you. I will be myself for now on. I want to find out who the real Sakura is, and I'll scream it to the entire nation of Konoha.

Just to let them know you're not in my life anymore

* * *

**Another One Bites the Dust – Queen (3:35)**

Girls always fell around –the- Uchiha. He was always the kind of boy who drew attention- from females and males. He couldn't walk out of his house without drawing admiring or jealous glares from his fellow male shinobi. Of course, he had to be in a windowless room if he didn't want every single detail of his personal life studied intensely by his numerous fangirls.

It was a fact of life that he had accepted.

Yet even when they were trailing him, his eyes would always keep a single one in his range of vision. He'd always make sure that his Sakura would be walking close to him, or that she wasn't talking to another interested-looking male. If it would happen, he would make sure to give that man a talk. The few who have shown interest in the pink-haired kunoichi… well, aside from Naruto and Lee, whom he hadn't quite been able to scare off yet; let's just say they didn't have any interest left in them for her.

Another male bites the dust. Two more to go, and she'd be his completely.


	8. ShikamaruTemari2

**Dedication:** For Shadow Owner. Know, dearest, that despite the fact that I ended my ShikaTema fic, it's still one of my favourite pairing, and I'm bound to shoot another adventure their way soon!

* * *

**When I'm Gone - 3 Doors Down (4:10)**

Distance had always been a big thing for us. We argued about it when we first began to date, but then I told myself the inevitable. She would not be leaving her brothers, and would not leave my clouds and leaves.

I, though, never saw how badly it would affect us.

When I finally came to Suna, after months of promising to come, I found her in her room. Instead of jumping in my arms like I expected her to, she screamed at me. She yelled until her voice was horse, until her brothers came home and worriedly peered in the room. She simply wouldn't stop.

Until she did stop. Well, she kind of stopped.

She crumbled to the ground, and I did nothing but to hold her. She cried about the unfairness of our situation, constantly asking me why we had to be apart. I couldn't answer her. I didn't know myself why fate chose us to be apart. Why couldn't we, like most people, find our true soul mate in our respective village?

Then again, I told her the lone thing that honestly came to my mind at the moment. I told her that even though we were apart and couldn't see each other as often as other couples, it only made us stronger. It made us unique. It made us who we were. Our love wasn't petty enough to be brought down by sheer distance.

* * *

**When You Look At Me - Christina Milian (3:44)**

Appearances were important, apparently. Ino has been bursting her mind, trying to remind me how _she_ is 'not the one for me'. I know that she's right, but then again, people don't see the same Temari that I do.

Unfortunately, they all seem to judge books by their covers.

What they see is a brash, confident girl. They notice the tight, revealing clothes and the suggestive way her hips seem to move when she's got attention. They focus too much, in my opinion, on the aggressiveness in her.

Am I the only one who truly noticed her for who she was? For the brashness and the confidence, I saw the hurt and the fear of appearing weak. The sexual implications are displayed by a desire to be noticed, no matter how. As for the aggressive nature she seemed to possess...

I saw the woman who fought to protect everyone in her tight circle of friends, no matter how she may be portrayed while doing so.

I also saw the perfect woman for me.

* * *

**Que passent les saisons - Wilfrid LeBouthiller (3:42)**

Temari fingered the scarf around her neck, looking around the forest floor. She still wasn't fully able to get used to the autumn leaves surrounding her. In Suna, seasons were absolutely nothing. Whether it was Summer or Spring or Winter or Autumn, the sand was still sand. The sky was still blue, and the ground was still dry, and the temperature was still humid.

But now the coolness of autumn meant so much to her, since it was the season that Shikamaru had left her.

She still wasn't sure what happened. Something about them being too different. It had been the very first day of Autumn, and they had been standing under a tree. Its leaves had been golden and red, shades of orange and copper. It had been beautiful.

But now, in the gorgeous colours, Temari couldn't see anything but the death of Summer towards a bare and cruel Winter. A life without Shikamaru beside her to hold her hand and to show her the meaning of the word 'love'. The true meaning of seasons.

* * *

**Stay - Souldecision (3:40)**

I liked Shikamaru because he was so different tan the rest of the guys. He wasn't one who would just stare at me dreamingly for days on end. He would actually act.

I remember how he asked me out. Well, it was rather direct the way he made it. We were just sitting together, and he just bluntly stated that he thought he was beginning to have some feelings for me. He was a no-nonsense type of fellow. He didn't beat around the bush either. Not a week later, he simply stated that he wanted to go out with him, and if I was interested, he would be sitting alone at an expensive restaurant tonight, waiting for me.

I, of course, came accompanied by my male companion from Suna, also known as Baki's newphew. Shikamaru simply smirked at me, and instead of getting angry or depressed, he thanked me for coming and invited us both to sit down.

When I asked him about that later, he told me he wasn't possessive. If I wanted to have friends that were boys, I could; he wouldn't be the jealous type. It was then that I knew he was my kind of guy. He had passed my test.

* * *

**About You - Zoegirl (3:52)**

Disconnection was a big thing for us. Because we were apart most of the time, when we were together finally, we had to focus on the other and nothing else. We didn't go on double dates so we could just talk to the other and about whatever we pleased. We didn't have to think of some petty topics to interest the other: we could literally start to ramble on the new colour of one's carpet or something, and it would interest us. We were more than just a surface relationship. Every part of us were about the other. It's like when you break something. It's still a part of you, but when it's separate from your soul, it hurts so much. That's how our relationship was.

* * *

**Shallot - Emilie Autumn (4:24)**

She found it interesting how fate brought up a man like him. He seemed to fit to perfection with his clan. They were the shadow manipulators in the village, which Temari found so interesting.

He was perfectly like a shadow. He was dark-haired and eyed, and yet it wasn't all. The connection ran deeper than that.

When they were together, she took time to study him, once they were in a group. He would listen and not speak, analysing what people around him said. He would only sometimes speak and grab attention if it was important. Temari smiled. He was just like a shadow; it would follow always, yet only make itself known to offer advice of a silent, listening companion. When the advice would come forward, though, it was as though Shikamaru knew the situation fully and was indirectly a part of the person, just like a shadow was part of its human being.

He definitely was an interesting man.

* * *

**Shape of my Heart - Backstreet Boys (3:50)**

When Asuma died, he lost everything. He lost the very man who had taught him more than he could've imagined. He lost his sensei and his mentor at the same time, and suddenly, life wasn't really worth living. He would hide away in his room without eating. His parents would try to talk to him, but he simply didn't reply.

His teammates honestly felt as though they had lost both their sensei and their best friend. He wouldn't even look at them, since it only reminded him of all the times he spent with his Genin team.

He remained for weeks in this state, until Temari showed up to Konoha.

And she hit him. A lot. She struck him until he broke, and he began to scream and hit back and cry. Every single emotion passed through that evening, and when the sun rose, he finally managed to bring himself together. Yet even then, she didn't leave him. Instead, she simply wrapped her arms around him and they remained together all day, simply healing together in the quiet simplicity of his bedroom.

Even though years passed, she still hadn't left his side, and she never would.

**

* * *

**

**Camping St-Germaine - Les trois accord (3:35)**

The group of girls were gathered around the stall, giggling continuously. The weather was hot and humid, and many of the shinobi were shirtless while the kunoichi adorned shorter skirts and shorts, both of which resulted in many nosebleeds from fangirls and boys.

Temari leaned under a tree, watching with a satisfied smirk the few men who were struggling to win their favourite girl a teddy bear. Carnivals tents always made a lot of money.

Currently, the girls were begging a certain shadow nin to try his luck. The boy, after spending quite a large amount of time declining, finally tried a round The ball rolled off the ring of the hoop and fell down. Ironic how most shinobi could throw kunai with a deadly accuracy, yet couldn't even get a ball through the hoop.

Frowning, he picked up another one and tried it again.

When he failed, Temari chuckled again. She stopped laughing when he glanced at her. Then, picking up his third ball, he smiled at her and winked, telling her the shot was for her. Then, he threw it away.

She smirked even more when he actually succeeded in making the shot, and then at the kunoichis' disappointment when he handed the teddy bear to her.

* * *

**Not One of Us - Lion King 2 Soundtrack (2:36) **

It was the looks he got when he first went to Suna that made him appreciate his home so much.

News had quickly spread that the Kazekage's sister's boyfriend would be coming for a few days. He expected fame, maybe even having to fend off attackers or fangirls. He expected anything but what he got. People would throw things at him; they would call him names. Deception, disgrace, and the overwhelming sense that he wasn't one of them. He came from Konoha, hence he would not be a good match for Temari. He didn't know their traditions, their culture, and so he would not fit in. No one would serve him unless Temari was present, and some even spat at his feet more than once. He was rejected because he was different. He was not one of them.

* * *

**Little Smirk - Theory of a Deadman (3:30) **

She was infuriating. Shikamaru was utterly unable to find another word for her.

When it seemed to him that he had figured her out, she threw him completely out of order. Suddenly, when he thought he knew what her next move would be, she suddenly turned his world upside down with an idea he hadn't even considered.

So this time, he decided to turn her world into a storm.

It was evening, and he showed up at the restaurant their group was meeting slightly late to make sure everyone would be there. His hair had been let loose, glassy and attractive. Instead of his usual attire, he had borrowed a leather jacket and baggy jeans, with chains hanging down from his pockets and the loops of his belt. Instead of rings, shiny silver studs hung from his ears.

Her expression would be remembered through the years in Konoha. Seeing Temari practically drooling, all while being utterly uncertain it really was him, would definitely remain in his souvenirs forever.


End file.
